The Hidden Warrior
by Odin Haraldson
Summary: During the Giant War Percy is aged to his mid twenty's before defeating Gaea. Finding himself unable to connect with the other campers any more Percy flees to Europe where he takes over the place of James Potter. The Pre Primordials need a champion and their Champion will be Harry Potter. Rating up to change. Pairing Harry / Goddess or Godesses
1. Chapter 1

During the Second Giant War Otus the Bane of Apollo and Gration the Bane of Artemis after destroying all their primary foes children joined together in fighting Percy Jackson. Using their abilities over time due to being the giants of the moon and sun respectively they aged Percy to his mid twenty's before being killed by him.

Once the War was over Percy found he was no longer able to relate with the campers because of his superior age to them and so he exiled himself across the Atlantic without informing any member of the Olympian Council of from Camp Half Blood.

**Meanwhile in New York**

"Thalia have you seen your cousin in recent months?" Zeus asked his daughter who had decided to spend some time at Camp Half Blood.

"No Father I have not. I and many of the campers were planning on asking you if we had not seen him by this weekend." Thalia said to her father humbly.

"Well this is not good I must call a council meeting at once." Zeus said before flashing away to Olympus.

Arriving at Olympus Zeus shot his Master Bolt towards the heavens signaling a council meeting was called to order. Shortly after all of the 12 other Olympians including Hades.

"Younger Brother you have summoned us at a bad hour what is it you need?" Hades growled out in frustration.

"Well Brother I have come across a problem. Our Demigod Children and I have not seen the son of Poseidon since a week after the victory against the Giants. I have called this assembly to discover if any of you have seen him since that time." Zeus said smiling.

"This son you are talking about is Perseus correct Father?" Artemis asked irritably.

"Yes Artemis that is who I mean. So have any of you seen Perseus Jackson since the Victory?" Zeus asked again.

After asking again Zeus looked around the room and saw only heads shaking in negative. Reaching Poseidon Zeus was shocked.

"Brother you have not seen your favorite son since that time?" Zeus asked in shock.

"No Brother but when I did last see him he looked much older than he did before the battle." Poseidon said sadly.

"Oh Uncle I can explain that. Once he had managed to subdue Polybotes, Otus and Gration came upon him and aged him hoping to age him to the brink of death but Percy managed to subdue them both rather quickly." Apollo said smiling.

"Well we must all search for Perseus to keep him from killing himself as we all know that he is our strongest warrior." Zeus said before dismissing the council.

**Elsewhere**

Shortly after Percy Jackson joined the world of Hecate the fates were summoned before an older council then that of the Titan council. This was the council of the Pre Primodials who included Chaos the creator of space. Chronos the Guardian and Creator of time. Magis the Creator and Mistress of Magic and Memory. Emitay the Creator and Protector of Energy. Finally there are the Sisters Fate who are all knowing that some say are older than the other four members of the Council.

"Sisters Fate; I Chronos beseech thee for you knowledge. In the strands of time I have seen the world ruled by the Olympians again which led to much tragedy and mass murder for non believers that believed in other Pantheons of our children or our latest Son the founder of Christianity." The man right of the head of the circle of beings said.

"Brother Chronos I will continue if I may." The being at head of the circle asked the previous speaker and getting a nod continued. "My dearest Sisters what it is that our council wishes to find out is how we may prevent innumerable deaths and fading of our children and those that allow us to remain?"

"Brother Chaos the time is soon at hand that the Olympians shall be humbled again. This will be a war led by the forces of us and our siblings the primordials." The Fates said together.

"But what about the son of Poseidon he has put our youngest sister back into her sleep will he rest and allow us to harm his friends and close family?" The woman to the left of Chaos asked.

"Sister Magis we know what is to happen with him he shall not deter your destiny to humble the Olympians." The Sisters fate said.

"But you know the ancient laws as well as I do Sisters we cannot intervene if the children of the Olympians choose to fight us. The only ones who we can are Artemis, Aphrodite, and Athena and that is only because they never asked for their godhood but it was forced upon them." The final member of the Council said.

"Brother Emitay we realize that as we were here when we the council wrote those laws. For that reason we will raise you up a champion who is stronger than his father who is the former Champion of the Olympians but has exiled himself into the world of Hecate." The Sisters Fate said before leaving the meeting.

**Back with Percy**

"Percy Jackson one of my chosen Champions has died. I need you to take his place in this world or leave from this world for all eternity." Hecate said coming into Percy's room in the Leaky Cauldron.

"I still am wary of the Olympian so sure who am I to take the place of?" Percy asked Hecate kindly.

"I need you to take the place of my great grandson James Potter." Hecate said smiling and with her looking at Percy she did not see Magis enter the room.

"Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon; as the Creator and Mistress of Memory and Magic; I cause you to forget your past as Percy Jackson and remember only the life of James Potter. I give you all his magic's and much more. As I say so it is." Magis said under her breath while looking at Percy before turning to Hecate. "Hecate daughter of Aether, heir of my ladyship of Magic, Goddess of Crossroads, and Guardian and Mother of this realm. As Magis Pre Primodial of Magic and Memory I remove your memory of the meetings you have had with Percy Jackson son of Poseidon since the war against the Giants. As I say it shall be."

Once Magis was done she slipped out of the room and Hecate seemed to come out of a trance and left the room in a hurry.

Once Percy awoke he seemed a bit out of sorts before thinking to himself. "James why did I come to the Leaky Cauldron again. Oh shoot my wedding is tomorrow shoot. I need to get out of here."

After quickly getting dressed Percy apparated away from the Leaky Cauldron and went home. A few months after marrying Lily the two of them got caught in a spell fight which rendered Lily Sterile. That night Percy got on his knees and began to pray.

"Oh gods of any kind you know of the disability that has befallen my lovely wife. If any being can hear me bless her with the ability to concive a child." Percy begged out in prayer weeping.

Somewhere else Hecate and Nyx both heard a prayer from a being of immense power and so they both went to his aid. With them being from such different ages of time Hecate could not sense Nyx when she came into the Potter home and when they both possessed Lily and merged some of their essence into one of her eggs and making that egg fertile and her body to be able to grow that egg.

**Pre Primordial Council Hall.**

"Sisters Fate what is the purpose of this work with this family. I realize that the one thought to be James Potter is truly Percy Jackson but why go to such lengths as to cause Lily Potter to be rendered infertile before having my daughter and great granddaughter both posses her?" Magis asked very confused.

"Sister Magis their son will be your champion. With the blood of a Primordial, Titan, and Olympian running through his veins he will be like no mortal ever seen before. Sadly we will not be able to interfere with his life for numerous years until he discovers his power over water and learns that the children of Poseidon were able to do the same. This will cause him to hate the Olympians save a few and that is when you shall step in." The Sisters Fate said sadly.

"Aunts Fate you make it sound like he will not be treated well. Is this going to be the case with the child who will help me eliminate a mortal who believes he can cheat me?" A man wearing a long robe asked angrily.

"Yes Thantos that is what we mean. We also foresee that your friend will join with us soon against his family he will be one of few Olympians that will side with us. Not many more demigods will follow our champion but there will be some." The Sisters Fate said sadly.

**Godric's Hollow October 31, 1981**

"Run Lily take Harry and get out." James said before being torn apart by the door's shrapnel from being blown apart.

"So now it just is the mudblood princess who I would love to have as my own queen and my greatest foe or ally. But because Albus has perverted you mind so much it is obvious you will not join me or allow your son to be spared and become my son. But Lily my muggleborn princess I ask you once more will you become my queen?" Voldemort asked as he came in from the hole in the wall.

"Had I not just seen you kill my husband with no mercy things might be different Tom my love but no I will not be your queen so kill me because you will never have my son the Perverted old man will have him instead." Lily said before having Voldemort cup her chin and kiss he softly on the lips.

"I am sorry my love but AVADA KADAVRA." Voldemort said and Lily fell to the floor dead. Pointing his wand at Harry Voldemort did not sense Thantos who came and blocked the spell and reflected it upon Voldemort ending his body's life as well as two thirds of his soul.

**AN: End of chapter hope it was decent**

**Voldemort had no Horcruxes and loved Lily but loyalty Potions linked to Dumbledore through James's lifeline kept them apart. The splitting of his soul was due to him killing his soul mate**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the long wait in updating**

"Great Aunt Nyx what are doing here?" Hecate asked her aunt when she appeared in the Nursery of the Potter Cottage in Godric's Hallow.

"I would ask you the same question only I know why you are here because I am here for the same reason." Nyx said to her niece.

"Wait why would you care about a magical being?" Hecate asked confused.

"Well aside from the fact he is my son as well as the son of the greatest Demigod since ever. I also have been told by the Sisters Fate to keep you from interfering in Dumbles plot of putting him with the Dursley's." Nyx said sadly.

"Wait what do you mean your son as well as the son of the Greatest Demigod ever? I mean James Potter was not Perseus Jackson. Wait he was wasn't he. Crap." Hecate said looking at her aunt.

"Well you are not completely correct James Potter was not Perseus Jackson until he was killed in a small battle and you requesting Perseus to take his place before my mother wiped both of your minds of the event." Nyx said sadly.

"But how then are you also Harry's mother?" Hecate asked worried.

"My dear I am from an older age than you I can always sense you but you cannot sense me unless I will it. I also joined with Lily on the same night as you did. Now we must leave Albus is coming and we must not interfere. Come with me to the Pre Primordial Council Hall." Nyx said grabbing Hecate by the arm and vanishing into the night just as Albus entered the Nursery.

"Poor child losing both of your parents on one day. It is not much of a loss though. Sadly the Potter line was not eliminated tonight as you are still alive. If the cursed Prophecy had not said you would destroy Tom I would kill you myself. But this only gives me a new idea to make you weak and humble." Albus said before picking the child up and apparating away.

**A Few years later at Camp Half Blood**

"Chiron we have been getting some alerts of monster activity over in Europe could it possibility be Percy" A satyr asked the Centaur at the main house.

"Grover my old friend I am sorry to say but it couldn't be Percy because if it had he would have shown up a number of years ago. But remember we cannot go to Europe because the Gods have forbidden it. Besides none of the gods have any children in Europe." Chiron said sadly.

"But what if one of the older gods like Hecate or an older being has a child there?" Grover asked worried.

"Well Grover I will go before the Council and ask what they think needs to be done. Now go home and rest." Chiron said glumly.

"As you wish Chiron." Grover said before heading towards the woods where his wife and children lived.

**Olympian Council a few days later.**

"Chiron you have asked for the assembly to be gathered. What do you need?" Zeus asked angrily.

"Good brother I have been informed that an odd number of Monsters have been attacking a small location in England and we believe it could possibly be a Demigod." Chiron said to his older brother.

"That is preposterous we have no children in Europe." Hera said angrily.

"I had thought that perhaps it could be one of the lesser gods or an older god." Chiron said calmly used to his sister's rants.

"Chiron I will go and check out the disturbance." Artemis said to avoid arguments she was sure would start.

"Okay daughter and if it is a Demigod you are to kill them on sight." Zeus said smiling.

"Wait WHAT?!" Artemis yelled in shock and anger.

"I said kill them on sight." Zeus said smiling larger.

"WHAT IF THE CHILD IS A CHILD OF A TITAN IT MIGHT CAUSE THEM TO GO TO WAR AGAIN!" Artemis yelled.

"And if they do we will beat them again." Zeus said calmly.

"Father we did not beat them last time Perseus did!" Artemis said exasperated.

"And he will come back and fight them and then we will be ready for them next time because we will turn him into a god and bind him to his throne so he cannot escape." Zeus said happily.

"Brother you are an idiot." Chiron said rolling his eyes.

"I agree with my great grandson you are stupid Zeus." A man who appeared suddenly said smiling.

"And who do you think you are to come and burst into my throne room" Zeus asked angrily at being called stupid.

"Why it is rather sad that one of my great grandchildren does not recognize his elder. Chiron I see you recognize me." The man said seeing the Centaur was kneeling with his face on the ground.

"How could I not my Lord Emitay. I had thought you and all of your kin had fades aside from the Sisters." Chiron said while still facing the ground.

Hearing the name the Olympian council became very confused.

"Wait Chiron who is this man?" Athena asked politely.

"My child I am Emitay the Guardian and Creator of Energy. Chiron my son if I or my brothers and sisters were to fade the Universe would fade with us. Already five of our numbers have almost faded." The man said sadly.

"And who are those." Zeus asked snootily.

"Poor child for you to be so ignorant; my brothers Fait the Guardian and Creator of Faith and Imagination, Cantrale the Guardian and Creator of Self Control, and finally Sacre the Guardian and Creator of things Secret and Sacred are fading. Then I have my sister Liva the Creator and Guardian of Life, and my sister Balace the Creator and Guardian of Balance are also fading that is what has caused wars to break out." The man said sadly.

"Oh just let them fade we the Olympians will take their places and the world will be better off." Zeus said pompously.

"I had not believed my children Aether and Hemera or my brother Chronos but it seems they were correct. The fading of Cantrale has affected your mind much more than expected." The man said looking glum.

"You Titan get thee out of Olympus." Zeus yelled and threw his master bolt at the man who just held up his hand and absorbed the energy.

"I am not my grandchildren foolish child you will not be getting your Master bolt back for you have lost the right to it. Fare well and Huntress take two others from this council with you but do not kill the child on sight or you will simply not exist anymore." The man said before vanishing as quickly as he had entered.

"How dare he take my Master Bolt! The Filthy Titans now have my greatest weapon." Zeus yelled.

"Brother that is where you are wrong I am sorry." Hades said speaking for the first time since the council had been summoned.

"What do You Mean?" Zeus yelled at his older brother.

"Well aside from the fact that he said his children Hemera and Aether that would mean he is one of the members of the council older then the Primordials. The Chronos he was talking about is the one who spelled his name with a C not a K like his grandson who was the Titan of Time no his brother Chronos is the master who sees time as a sheet and so he can stop it and remove a strand which would be a person or Deity from ever existing. Why he has not done that with you I do not know probably the fates command?" Hades said irritated at his brother's idiocy.

"Uncle what about his threat then is it empty?" Artemis asked slightly worried.

"My dear favorite niece because he made the threat it means it is real. Beings such as them cannot lie or make empty threats. Now go and do as commanded by him." Hades said before flashing away along with most of the council including Zeus.

**AN: Done next chapter will be fun**


	3. Authors Note Inportant

**AN:**

**Some people have asked me if I have abandoned most of my stories. Well no I have not for most of them they are just on hiatus. I am on break so I should have more time to write and will try to get at least one chapter out for one of my stories every other day after next week. I will be re reading all my stories and will likely rewrite many of them after I regain my original vision for the story. I will be for a while at least be focused more on my newer stories as they have muses still alive.**

**Stories active:**

**7****th ****Son of Trigon**

**A Different Fate**

**The Lost Paladin**

**Pending Rewrite:**

**A Powerful Forth Year**

**Drunken Contract**

**The Other Path**

**A New Foe**

**A Twist in the Plot of the Manipulator**

**Harry Potter the Master of Death**

**Vegas Sin City**

**Green Days of Vegas**

**A Different World**

**How One Man's Decision Can Change The World**

**The Hidden Warrior**

**Harry Potter and The Archer of Sorcery**

**The Chosen Heir**

**Hiatus Until the Muse Is Resurrected**

**Lines in the Sand What If**

**Abondoned/ Up For Adoption**

**Hal Jordan Greatest of the Lanterns Book 1**


End file.
